A New Kind Of Love
by msbelicecullen08
Summary: After a break up with Jacob, Bella decides to pick up and move to Tx to go to school. And of course her two best girls have decided to go along with... What happens when 3 Cali girls meet 3 cops from Tx? Hmmm... A little drama from the past... And the possibility of a lifetime of happiness & memories for all involved! A/H LEMONS! Bella/Jasper
1. Story Set Up

**~A New Kind of Love~**

** Pair Ups** - Bella/Jasper. Alice/Emmett. Rose/Edward.

**Character Set Up**

Bella - (23) Attending school for Culinary

Alice - (21) Attending school for Fashion Design

Rose - (23) Attending school for Digital Photography

Jasper - (28) Cop by day, Bar owner by night

Emmett - (26) Cop by day, Bar owner by night

Edward - (28) Cop by day, Bar owner by night

Jacob - (24) Mechanic

**Summary**

After a break up with Jacob, Bella decides to pick up and move to Tx to go to school. And of course her two best girls have decided to go along with... What happens when 3 Cali girls meet 3 cops from Tx? Hmmm... A little drama from the past... And the possibility of a lifetime of happiness & memories for all involved!

**** Attention! This is Stephenie Meyer's work of magic, I simply took the characters and changed them to be my little puppets! Yes there will be LEMONS… So if you don't like it, don't read it! Ill try to update as much as possible! I'm a full time student and I'm getting back into my passion of writing FF's! Love you all for reading though!****


	2. Chapter 1

Here's Chapter 1! Hope you all enjoy… remember these are simply my puppets! I do not own!

_**ANKOL CH 1**_

_**Bella POV**_

"Jake!" I yelled. "I'm done with all the bullshit from you!"

Jake looked at me with disbelief in his eyes, I don't normally yell... He knows I'm finally serious about actually leaving.

"Bella, please just don't go!" He took a breath as I continued packing up the last few things in our house. " I know I've fucked up... A lot... But don't make that push you from everyone here!"

"Listen Jake, this isn't pushing me away from anyone here, my dad has given me his best wishes, and the girls are going with me... This is for the best..." I lugged my suit case out to the back of my pick up truck. " Jake I don't want to loose you for good, I just can't do us anymore... You've hurt me beyond repair, and need to go do this for me."

Jake walked over with the last of my boxes, tossed them in the back of my truck and pulled me into one of his amazing hugs. " I'll always love you Bella, and I'll always be right here for you..." He kissed my cheek, turned and walk back up to the house.

I jumped in my truck turned it up and pulled out of the drive way, I needed to stop by and see my dad before I left... My dad was the Chief of police, probably wanted to go over protocol for being safe... I smiled to myself as I drove the short distance and pulled into the drive way of what used to be our big white home. I jumped out and ran up the stairs to the front door busting through it.

"Charlie! I'm home!" We had this thing where when I was growing up we watched I Love Lucy and we've always done that when one of us came home.

"Bells I'm in the living room!" He semi yelled

I walked into the living room where I noticed a few gun cases on the table. "Dad what's this?"

"Well Bells I did some buying and transferring"

***DING DONG* **

"Hey Papa Charlie!" Alice and Rose rang out as they came walking into the house.

"You called us over, what's going on?" Rose asked

"Well girls with y'all moving to Tx I decided to get ya girls something for you to use for protection in that big state, now go ahead and close your eyes and hold out your hands"

We did as we were told and then he placed what felt like a box into each of our hands.

"Okay now... Open your eyes!"

We opened our eyes to see that he had gotten each of us a Taurus Bodyguard. Mine black with pink grips and sites, Alice's black with purple grips and sites, and Rose's black with teal grips and sites.

"Oh My God! Thanks Charlie!" We all yelled at the same time.

"You're welcome girls, just want ya safe! I mean y'all have your concealed carry permits anyways, so I got you good guns, and I changed over the CC's to reflect this gun... "

"Thanks dad, it really means a lot to us that you care so much! I'm ganna miss you so much!" I set my case down and hugged my dad! and then the girls joined in.

"Well we should probably get going" I say as I reach down and grab my gun case the girls do the same and we head out to the front yard where Charlie walked us out and stood on the porch. We had decided on taking my pick up to drive in, and shipped Rose and Alice's cars to Tx.

"Ready to start our new lives?" I ask as I back out of my dad's drive way and head towards the highway.

"Hell yeah!" Rose yelled

"Ready for them cowboys that's for sure!" Alice roared from the back seat.

"Yee-Haw!" The three of us yelled together...

*************************ONE MONTH LATER**************************

"Have I mentioned how much I love this house here!?" Alice yelled from her bedroom.

We had managed to come across a beautiful 5 bedroom house complete with 3 perfect master bedrooms. Not something you'd ever come across in Washington.

"I know right" I hollered back.

"Hey guys, I was looking online for good bars and I found a really nice reviews!" Rose said

"Thank God! I'm so ready to get out there!" Alice said as she bounced into our office.

"What's it called?" I asked

"Cowboyz Attic" Rose read of the webpage.

"Let's go!" Alice roared.

"It's a Thursday night" I said looking at her

"Well that's perfect then, Thursday night is Ladies Night" Rose smiled up at us.

"Well then let's get ready!" Alice exclaimed as she ran up the stairs to her room.

Rose and I did the same, I stood in my closet for a good 15mins before I decided on a pair of low rise hip hugger jeans, my brown worn out boots, a white tank top, and a cute pink plaid shirt. I cuffed the sleeves and tied it under my tits to make them pop just a bit more. I went in did my make up and curled my hair. I looked damn sexy.

45mins later we were all ready to go.. Alice was in a mini jean skirt, boots and a cute top. Rose was jeans, boots, and a cute tank top.

"Ready ladies?!" I asked as I grabbed my keys and we walked out to my truck and hopped in. Drove the short distance to the club and headed inside, where Alice made nice friends with the doorman, I think his name was Emmett, He was really cute.

I walked over to the bar and before I could even blink this drop dead gorgeous man was standing in front of me.

"Hello darlin, what can I get ya?" He asked in a southern drawl... I'm pretty sure my panties were instantly wet!

"Hiya, I'd like a shot of fireball whiskey, and a miller light please" I answered back

"My kinda girl" he winked at me and turned to get my drinks.

I sat down at the bar and checked out my surroundings. Alice was back talking with the doorman and Rose was talking with another really cute guy off in the corner.

"Here ya go darlin" he set down my drinks along with a second shot "mind if I do a shot with you?" He asked

"Of course I don't!" I smiled back "What should we toast to?" I asked

"How about to new beginnings?" He smiled as he raised his shot to me, I raised mine back to him.

"Sounds perfect!" We clinked shots and threw them back. "Oh so yummy!" I licked my lips and took a sip of my beer.

"Names Jasper." He drawled out

"Bella, but I go by Bells" I held my hand out to shake his.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it "Pleasure to meet ya Bells"

I don't know what it was about the way he said said my name, but it was the most sexual thing ever! "It's nice to meet you as well"

He walked away cause one of the other bartenders needed help with a drink mix, I finished off my beer and sat there watching my two best girls chat up their guys.

I sent them each a text, to see if they wanted to head home. Jasper was busy so I got up and walked to the door where I met up with Rose and Alice and we headed home for the night...


	3. Authors Note!

**Authors Note!**

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to thank everyone who has become interested in this story! It was fantastic to see all the emails of everyone who has added it to their favorites, it's such a great feeling as an author to see so many liking the story already in the first chapter… Now I want to throw this out there, I'm in no way, shape, or form an organized person (letting this be said now! Lol)… I am busy with school, homework and other everyday stuff, so I wanted everyone aware that, though my chapters may be semi short, its only cause I tend to just be doing something and then all of a sudden I get this idea and I start writing a chapter.. This story is ganna go on for a while, so I'm not sure how long its ganna be just yet.

I'll also be asking questions of what you may want to see and stuff like that! I'm really excited about this story… My other story _Trouble in Paradise_ stopped because I was in a rough part in life, and so now that I'm out of said rough part I've decided to start a new one and I vow and promise to stick with this one! So you could end up with a new chapter update once a week or once a day or every other day or just on the weekends… who knows! I write when I feel the words start to flow! I just want you all to know that I do truly appreciate you all reading it! And I hope you continue to enjoy it!

If you have any comments or want or needs in the story shoot me a message and ill see what I can do! Now since I've made you all read this long drawn out A/N… I'll be posting Chapter 2 up later today! And I've already started Chapter 3… So that shouldn't be much longer till that one's ready! That means you'll get 2 updates this weekend at least! YAY!

**Thanks again my fellow fanfictioners! **

** ~Ms Belice**


	4. Chapter 2

**Not my story once again, just simply my puppets! So let's get onward to the fun stuff! **

**Chapter 2!**

**~Jasper POV~**

I was wiping down the bar as Edward cleaned up the floor, and Em got the last of the drunks to there cabs and closed up the bar. I walked over to the till and grabbed out the cash box so I could count up the earnings.

"Damn did you see the chick that was chatting me up tonight?" Emmett boomed as he walked over to the bar.

Edward grabbed 3 beers "She was a cute little thang, but did you see my scarlett? She was beyond sexy!"

I looked up and smiled " I had the most beautiful woman sit down at the bar tonight, I mean she gave me butterflies the moment I saw her..." I grabbed my beer and took a sip .

I hope I run into her again, I mentally kicked myself in the ass for not getting her number. "Did you guys get their numbers?" I asked to see if maybe I wasn't the only one.

"Yeah" Em and Edward said at the same times.

"Fuck!" I brought my head down and banged it on the bar top.

"Dude! You really didn't get your girls number?!" Em asked as he tapped my arm with his beer bottle.

"No! We chatted for a bit and I got her name, and then Kevin needed help with a few mixed drinks and when I turned around to go back to her she was gone!" I banged my head a couple more times. "Remind me to fire him tomorrow,"

"You can't fire Kevin cause you're a dumbass!" Edward said as he sat down at the bar "Chances are she'll come back in here again, and if she does, then it was fate..."

"You know I don't believe in that shit... But for this girl maybe Eddie boy here is right!" Emmett said

"Maybe... Well everything's all totaled up so let's get out of here." I stood up and tossed back the rest of my beer as we walked out to our vehicles. Even though we all live at the same place we always drive separately, never know how the nights ganna turn out.

I pulled up to the house, got out and headed into the house. I grabbed a beer from the bridge and jogged up to my room and closed myself away from the guys.

I couldn't believe how stupid id been for not getting her number... I mean there were tons of bars here, what're the odds she comes back into that one. I mean I didn't even pay attention to her hands, what if she was married!? I thought to myself.

I stripped down to my t shirt and boxers grabbed my iPad, my beer and lounged down on my sofa, might as well check my POF. I started scrolling through the messages, nothing I was interested in. I went and checked out the meet me section and there she was!

I sat up straight as I went through her profile, so apparently she was new here, she moved from Washington state with her two best friends. That was pretty cool... She was going to school for Culinary, so she much be creative! And she drives a Dodge 1500 w/ hemi, my kinda girl... Not to mention she drinks my two favorite drinks...

I couldn't believe that I had found her... This is absolutely perfect, could it really be fate? I sent her a message...

***** Hey Bells,**

**It's Jasper from the bar, I'm an idiot for not getting your number**

**I came home and happened to fall upon you on here. I would love**

**nothing more than to get to know you... I hope to hear back from**

**you.**

**-Jasper *****

I hit send and jumped up off the couch feeling like nothing in the world could stop me. I set my iPad down and headed in to take a shower. I was in need of a cold one, cause this woman had so many emotions running through my body at this moment!

I got out of the shower and headed to bed, the three of us had a 12hr shift later that day to take on. All I could think about was how much I hoped she would message back.

I woke up later that morning to Emmett pounding on my door. "Come on man! We're ganna be late!"

I jumped out of bed, threw on my gym shorts and tank and walked out of my room. "That's why I get ready at night, so I can sleep till the last possible minute!" I yelled as I walked down to the kitchen grabbing some breakfast.

Edwards and Emmett came down shortly after me and we all ate breakfast and then headed off down to the station.

I know it was only 0600, but I couldn't stop checking my POF account to see if she had messaged me back. It didn't help that it was slow at the station either. Today was ganna drag on if she didn't message me back, all I could think about was getting back to the bar tonight and hoping to see her again. I took a gulp of my monster and stared at my phone in hopes that she'd message me back right then, in all reality I knew it was 0600 and odds of her being up that early were pretty slim to none. But a guy can wish!

"Hey Jas" Edward radioed in

"Yeah man what's up?" I answered back

"We need you to meet us at the club for lunch" Edward said back

"Sounds good, everything okay?"

"Yeah Em and I just need to talk to you" Edward said

"Okay then see you then"

I got up from my desk and went to go work on some paper work for a few cases that we had been working on. I must have lost track of time cause the next thing I knew Emmett was calling me.

"Hello…"

"Dude, where are you?!" Em boomed

"Sorry im on my way now, I got caught up working on some cases, I can't believe its already noon!"

"Alright man, see you in a few!" he said back

I ended the call and glanced at my phone… one new POF notification… I opened it up and saw it was her.. I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in..

Well here's now or never, she either thinks I'm a creep or she's messaged back something good! I clicked on her message…

*****Hey Jasper!**

**I can't believe you came across me on here, id be more than happy to get to know you better! I'm so sorry for leaving without saying goodbye to you, but you were so busy. Here's my number (000-000-0000)… If you're working at the bar tonight maybe I'll stop by and see you again! So txt me and let me know…. Can't wait to hear from you! **

** -Bells*****

I sat in my truck… I looked around, I don't even remember walking or getting in my truck! What is this girl doing to me!? I needed to get to the bar before the guys sent out a search party for me… And then as soon as I'm done ill txt her! I started the truck and drove down to the bar getting out and walking in through the back to see the guys eating some sandwiches with one waiting for me.

"Well its about damn time Jas!" Em boomed

"Yeah man, I just lost track of time" I walked over and sat at the bar grabbing my sandwich. "So what's up that it couldn't wait till we all got home?" I questioned

"Oh nothing, it's just been super slow on patrol so we decided to have lunch" Edward said in-between chews.

"Well alrighty then" I kicked back in my chair as I pulled out my phone and decided to send Bells a txt and start whatever this was ganna be between us.

"**Hey Bells, its Jasper" **sent


End file.
